


Homecoming

by lilyleia78



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, once a ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home to Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentine85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serpentine85).



> Set after OO: Once a Ranger

  
Adam dropped Kira off before heading to his own home in Reefside, absurdly grateful to be home but weary to his bones. He slid into his bed as silently as possible, but there was no such thing as too silent when your bed partner was the longest serving Ranger in history.

"Hey baby," Tommy muttered sleepily. "You back for good?"

"Yeah," Adam answered as Tommy shifted to accommodate the familiar body fitting itself around him. "Alpha managed to fix the Overdrive Ranger's connection to the grid. Looks like my days as Black Ranger are over again."

Tommy snorted. "Good. I'm tired of you stealing my colors."

"Hey! I was black first," Adam protested, smiling at the new twist to the old argument.

"Maybe, but I was green first. Next thing you know you'll be looking for ways to be white."

"Possibly," Adam smirked as he settled his hand on his lover's stomach, making slow, lazy circles that dipped lower with each circuit. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling so tired anymore. "I'm always looking for new ways to get into your pants."


End file.
